


Flowers for my valentine

by teddybearjoonie



Category: My oc’s - Fandom
Genre: F/F, This is literally just for me, florist / tattoo artist au, lol, of my own oc’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybearjoonie/pseuds/teddybearjoonie
Summary: It’s valentine’s day and sorbet is working, loneliness burning a hole in her heart. Why hasn’t anyone bought her flowers? Oh well, she has a job to do.





	Flowers for my valentine

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this then hi you’re definitely one of my friends lol, what’s good my guy, enjoy my bb’s being cute UwU 💓💓💓💓

Sorbet loves Valentine’s Day, and she loves her job, she really does! Being in the shop on Valentine’s Day is one of her favourite things, seeing all the organised customers coming in early morning to pick up orders that they placed and paid for a week ago, seeing them eye their product with a wide smile and soft thank you’s. Seeing the less organised (usually younger) people rushing in last minute, frantically asking for a bouquet of anything and throwing money at you, clearly agitated and anxious but still give you a reassuring smile as they run out of the shop. Young teens coming in, wide eyed and clearly confused, shyly asking for singular roses or asking what they can get for £10, first relationship practically written on their faces. It’s so hectic and busy but so full of love, the shop is filled to the brim with reds and pinks, as many roses as a wholesaler and pretty ribbon and cellophane proudly on display. Sure, it can get a bit overwhelming since she’s the only employee, the customers understand though. It’s nice. 

So, it’s now just after lunch time and sorbet, who had no time for such a luxury today, is feeling...lonely. For the first time in a long long time she feels lonely in her shop full of loved up customers. Her smile never falters, she has a job to do and customers to keep happy, but inside she can’t help but feel a bit down. She’s never had a valentine before, any past relationships ultimately going to shit before the day rolls around. It’s never bothered her, not really, but for some reason today it’s getting to her. Seeing all these people leave with big bouquets and cards, heart shaped boxes holding arrangements, she feels a pang at her heart. Not only has she never had a valentine, she’s never even been given flowers before. Sorbet always gives flowers, if you know sorbet then it’s a guarantee that for any occasion you’ll be receiving flowers from her in one form or another. Yet nobody has ever thought to gift her any. It’s sad, she thinks, but she can’t get too caught up in the thoughts. She widens her smile as she hands over the two large handtieds, one full of pink roses, gypsophila and a variety of other pink flowers that she just finished wrapping, pretty pink bow tied around the heart patterned paper. One with rainbow roses, white genista, variants of eucalyptus, blue hyacinths and orange tulips, wrapped in simple cellophane and brown paper to not distract from the rainbow bouquet. “Thank you again sir! I hope you and your boyfriends have a lovely night!” She watches as one of her regulars, Orion, leaves with a smile. They talk often, he comes in every week to get flowers for his boyfriends. She smiles, she hopes one day she’ll have that too.

 

It’s now 8:50pm, usually sorbet closes up at 5 but due to how busy the day is and the amount of customers she knows will pass through she keeps the shop open a few hours later (she also opened at 8am, an hour earlier for all the morning lovebirds). The customers have stopped now, having served her last patron around 10 mins ago. A sweet old lady, she’s been in a few times, she bought 2 bouquets, sorbet found out that she was buying the flowers for herself and for her husband. Her husband died last year, he always used to buy her the same bouquet on valentines and she did the same for him, she told sorbet that she was going to visit his grave and give him the bouquet that she would get him every year and that she would place the other in a vase in the middle of her living room, she said it would feel weird and empty to not have it there and figured that since he couldn’t send it anymore that she would just buy it herself. Sorbet found herself shedding some tears after she left. Now though she figured she could sweep up, bring in her displays and cash up, since she thought there would be no more customers. It’s now 9:04pm and she’s just about to lock up, yesterday’s leftover soup and YouTube by the fire is waiting for her at home and she absolutely can’t miss her bus when there’s such excitement waiting for her at home (also it’s the last bus so, you know, there’s that too). Just as she puts the keys in the door a black pickup pulls up to the pavement next to her shop. She vaguely thinks she recognises it. She watches as a girl gets out, taller than sorbet but probably not much older. She’s dressed in all black, heavy platform boots making loud steps as she got out the car. She has a leather jacket on, its very ripped but also very tight and sorbet finds herself blushing. She notices her jeans, cuffed at the bottom and, like her jacket, very ripped. She can see fishnets through the rips and some tattoos, she thinks. Her “shirt” is cropped, it’s less of a shirt and more of a slightly longer bralette, she thinks that’s made of leather too. Gold zips and studs smattered across it, matching the gold chains hanging over her jeans, around her neck and in her ears. There’s a mesh shirt underneath, still cropped above her jeans but longer than the other shirt. It too is ripped, sorbet starts to wonder if she should be concerned. Her hair is a shock of red, a sort of mohawk she thinks, her eyes too are blood red, she vaguely thinks she can make out some gold within them? Her eyes have heavy, smoked out black makeup around them which accentuates the sharp cat-like shape of them. “Hello?” Sorbet blinks. Then she blinks again. Then, a furious blush takes over her face as she realised that this girl is now right in front of her and she’s been caught staring. Wonderful. “Oh uh hi?” Sorbet, awkward as ever, puts all her effort into not stuttering out her words, opting to look anywhere but mystery girls eyes. “Hey, is this place open?” The girl nods her head towards the shop they were stood next to. The shop that, very clearly, was not open. “Oh. I uh was just closing actually,” the girls face begins to drop slightly, “BUT! I’m more than happy to serve you! I mean, I don’t have anywhere else to be right now haha, you know it being valentines and all of course people are likely to show up later and I’m always happy to provide my service to people who need i-“ sorbet cuts herself off abruptly as she realises she’s rambling and talking faster than is understandable. Way to go sorbet, making a fool out of yourself. She’s usually so good with speaking to people, she managed to have a pleasant half an hour chat with a customer once. Curse girls and their stupid pretty faces. She chances a glance at the girls face to find her smirking, clearly waiting for sorbet to go on, her arms crossed, now leaning against the shop window casually. “Yes. I meant to say yes, come in,” she curses herself mentally as she takes the keys out of the door and pushes the door open, the sweet chime of the bell above the door ringing through the air. She quickly flicks a light on. She takes a moment to compose herself before speaking, “so, as you can see here are all the flowers, sorry it’s so cramped I just brought all my outdoor displays inside, sorry there’s not a lot of choice, almost sold out of stock today, I do have an extra bucket of red roses in the cooler in the back if you’d like me to go get them though! You know what, I’ll go do that, you can just browse around and see what takes your fancy!” With that sorbet rushes into the cooler in the back room of her shop, taking a moment to breathe, she rubs at her cheeks to will the heat to go down as carefully as possible, no way is she going to ruin the beautiful makeup she did to celebrate today! 

Taking slightly longer than necessary, sorbet returns from the cooler carrying a large square bucket filled with red roses, her hands shake a bit, roses love being submerged in water so this bucket is very full and very heavy, usually she’d put these into separate buckets before moving them. She knows her limits. She almost trips over a broom handle, just as she thinks she’s about to drop the bucket and completely ruin her stock (and her dignity) the weight is lifted from her, literally. She looks up shocked to see the girl holding the bucket effortlessly, smiling down at sorbet. “Wha-“ 

“It looks heavy, don’t want you to hurt yourself,” she shrugged walked back to the front, placing the bucket down near a stand with other flowers.

“Thank you,” Sorbet looks down as she almost whispers, she thinks she hears no problem but she’s not sure. 

“So have you decided what you want?” Sorbet regains her professional florist persona at the thought of flowers and pushes any timidity deep within herself. “I’m not sure where to start when it comes to flowers if I’m honest. What do you recommend?” Now this is a conversation sorbet can get into. “Well, first of all let’s consider what it’s for! Who’s your recipient and what situation is it? A significant other? A friend? Parent?” 

“It’s for a girl, you see we’re not much more than acquaintances at the moment, but I’d like to ask her on a date and thought she’d quite like some flowers, and if no date comes from it at least she’ll have something just as pretty as her to keep,” with that the girl shifts her weight onto one leg, standing again with her arms crossed and a small smile on her face. Sorbet tries her hardest to keep smiling, of course this gorgeous badass has her eyes on someone already, she’s probably some goth princess or something, sorbet could never compete. “Okay then! Do you know her favourite flower, or any flowers in particular she likes?” Sorbet walks over to the stand, scanning over her stock, wishing she hadn’t had such a successful day (first and last time she’ll say that, she thinks).  
“I don’t know. What are your favourites? You’re the professional, I trust your judgement miss florist,” the girl comes to stand next to her, still towering over her, she must be over 6ft tall with those cement block shoes, and sorbet thought that she liked chunky platform shoes. “Okay then, let’s go for some roses, oh and maybe a stem or two of lilies! I got these gorgeous oriental lilies in this morning, I’m so glad they didn’t sell out, if I’m honest I was going to buy a few stems for myself. Anyway, definitely some gyp! Oh and look at these gorgeous germinis aren’t they such a beautiful shade of pink! I’ll have to wire these up fir-“ Sorbet stops then, quickly turning to the girl, having heard no response yet, to her surprise she’s smiling yet her eyes are wide, sorbet suddenly blushes thinking she’s gone completely off the vision her customer had. “Oh gosh I’m so sorry is this too much? I know pink isn’t for everyone and there’s a lot in it, I didn’t even ask what flowers you didn’t want in it, oh god I was about to sell you lilies without checking if the recipient is allergic or not, or even asking for a budget oh I’m so sorry I promise I’m usually much more aware I’ve just had such a busy day and it’s late I-“ 

“It’s okay, I’m just kind of out of my element here, carry on doing your thing, I assure you lots of pink is great-“ she looks sorbet up and down quickly “-and I don’t have a budget, if we must set one let’s just say £100.” 

Sorbet’s mouth drops, “£100!? Wow okay, sorry it’s just that usually high price orders are ordered days in advance, wow okay then I’ll just carry on...I guess.” Sorbet goes back to excitedly picking out flowers, gladiolus, carnation blooms, hypericum, alstroemeria, calla lilies, waxflower and various types of pretty foliage. With an armful of flowers, she walks over to her counter and sets them down, her vision is blocked by the large pile of flowers she’s amassed and she almost falls again, she hears the girl chuckle and pouts. 

“So, we’re just going for a large hand tied bouquet right? No arrangements? I mean I definitely can if you want! It’ll just take a while...” Sorbet trails off in thought when she hears a hand set down on the counter (the many rings worn on said hand making a loud tapping noise when they come in contact with the glass surface). “Whatever you want, I don’t mind waiting, just do what you like best,” she sounds nonchalant and truly dependent on sorbet’s judgement so she decided to go for the hand tied, if this were any other time she’d go for a basket arrangement but she doesn’t have any baskets lying around after using all of them for orders. So sorbet sets out to work, trying not to crumble under mystery girls never faltering gaze. It’s about 15 minutes later when she’s putting it in a beautiful pink box with lace lining the edges and soft heart patterns scattered across it. She took a while because she did some extra wrapping and tried to make the cellophane look as pretty and unique as possible. Whilst this is going to another girl, who sorbet officially declares her competition, she can’t help but want to impress this beautifully intimidating girl. 

“Wow, now I don’t know much about this stuff, so excuse my lack of professional language, but that looks fucking gorgeous,” and with that, sorbet is blushing again. “Ah thank you, I just hope it’s successful in wooing your acquaintance into a date! I really do hope she likes pink...” the girl laughs and runs a hand through her hair, shaking her head quickly to set it back in place. 

“Would you like me to put a card inside?” 

“Yeah, why not, could I write it?” 

“Of course you can, here let me to grab one, I put them away in the back so just give me two seconds.”

When sorbet returns she sees the girl taking pictures of her creation, she can’t help but smile and feel proud. Sorbet really does take great pride in her work, and knowing she impressed this girl makes her drown in the feeling. She pretends not to see and walks up to the counter, “okay so I hope this is good?” she slides the card across to her, the girl nods and sorbet passes her a pen. As she begins writing sorbet tries to discretely read the card but no dice, she decided to to sweep up around her, now messy, counter area.

“What’s your name by the way?” Sorbet continues her ministrations, not looking up, successfully missing the way the girl hasn’t written a name yet. “It’s sorbet! What about you?” The girl scribbles something down and shoved the card in the small envelope, “Piper.”

 

Now they’re stood outside the shop, Sorbet locking the door as piper goes to put her bouquet in the back seat of her pick up. Sorbet tugs at the door, checking that it’s locked and then turns to piper, thanking her coming and wishing her luck with her date and piper returns the pleasantries, nodding at sorbet as she leans against her truck. As sorbet begins to walk the other way, it takes only 5 steps until she comes to an abrupt, panicked stop. She hurriedly pulls her phone out her coat pocket and sees the time, 10:38pm. The last bus comes at 9:30pm. Fuck. Had they really spent an hour and a half in there? Sorbet, the colourful person she is, expressed her feelings to the world. “Oh for fucks sakes are you fucking kidding me with this shit,” she throws her hands up in defeat, she puts her head in one hand and then moves the other to rest on her hip. She can’t afford a taxi! Prices will be doubled, she’d be lucky to even get one within the hour. Walking it is then, she sighs again remembering that it’s a nearly 2 hours walk and her feet are absolutely killing. She desperately looks back at her shop, considering sleeping in there tonight, it’s not warm at all, but it’s at least not windy and a bit warmer than the harsh end of winter air. She feels on the verge of tears when she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. She stiffens and turns around quickly to find piper stood there. “Hey, what’s wrong? You look upset?” Sorbet chews at her lip and sighs, “I’ve missed my last bus and can’t afford a taxi, if I could even get one. I’d walk but my apartment is 2 hours away by foot and I don’t know if I can even stand for 2 minutes longer before my legs give out.” At this point sorbet’s eyes are glassy, tears threatening to spill. Piper’s eyes widen and she scrambled to get a hold of sorbets shoulders. “Hey I’m so sorry I didn’t know you’d miss your bus, I wouldn’t have come in otherwise, you should’ve told me I’m so sorry-“

“It’s okay, it really isn’t your fault, no need to apologise.” 

Piper stands for a second, deep in thought, then she looks over to her truck. “Hey, do you wanna come to mine for a bit? It’s really close and you can have a rest, then I can drive you home? Or I can just give you a lift to yours straight away?” Sorbet looks up at her face, eyes wide.  
“Oh no I can’t put you out like that it’s Valentine’s Day and you already have plans to go give someone those flowers I don’t want I be a bother to-“ 

“Shhh if it were a bother I wouldn’t have offered,” piper smiles and offers sorbet a hand, she thinks for a second, still a bit hesitant, but really she doesn’t have another option and it’s not like she herself has plans. She nods and takes piper’s hand.

 

The ride was a lot shorter than sorbet anticipated. Piper drove for maybe 3 minutes, going round the back of the street that is opposite to sorbet’s shop. Sorbet’s never been round here before, assuming it was more houses and shops so it was a bit of a shock when she saw that most of the street was occupied by vaguely industrial looking car parking lots. It seems that each building had their own personal little drives that could maybe fit 3 cars, or 1 car and 1 large delivery van. Piper pulled into the 4th drive along the road and whilst sorbet was caught up in looking around she failed to notice that piper had gotten out of the truck and was holding her door open for her. Sorbet blinked dumbly a few times before scrambling to get out, a shy “thanks” slipping from her lips as her cheeks flushed pink. Piper grabbed the bouquet then locked the car, she walked towards a little door and motioned for sorbet to follow. She doesn’t know if it’s the extremely over the top pink glittery makeup, incredibly fluffy pink outfit covered in hearts, frilly coat and small platform shoes covered in bows or ridiculous amount of unconventional jewellery she was wearing but sorbet felt very out of place in this dark and kind of scary backstreet. Piper unlocked the door and walked inside, Sorbet following suit, she finds herself in a small hallway with one door to her left and a thin set of stairs. “We’re going upstairs but you can leave your shoes on, it’s all wooden flooring and any carpet there is will be stained with one thing or another already anyway,” piper quickly explained as she locked the door behind them. Sorbet just nodded and walked herself up to the top, it was dark so she couldn’t really make much out of the place. Well, this is certainly better than doing nothing at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Literally didn’t proofread this at all, so sorry for any mistakes in there lol, thanks for reading ???? Ily ?????? Anyway yeah I started writing this vday week and then stopped for ages but then I was bored and lonely so lol also this is gonna have more chapters, I have more written but it’s not done and I’ve run out of motivation to write more so enjoy dis lol


End file.
